


When I was your man

by mikeysgerard



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Based on a song, Break Up, Gay, I cried while writing this, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back though, he knew exactly what Mark wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Based on 'When I was your men' by Bruno Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammar, english is not my first language but I tried my best :)

It's been 3 month since Mark had left him. They were a couple for nearly 2 years and they were happy. But at some point, Mark wanted more. After some time, it felt like there wasn't a magical moment anymore. Nothing that would light up their relationship but Jack didn't see that. 

Thinking back though, he knew exactly what Mark wanted.

"Jack, why did you stop buying me flowers to surprise me?" Mark asked him, seeming heartbroken. 

"Can you please hold my hand, Jack?" Mark asked him in a whisper, sounding sad, when he couldn't sleep at night. 

"You don't have time for me anymore, Jack. Don't you love me anymore?" Mark asked, a silent tear running down his cheek as Jack was about to leave for the fourth night in a row. 

"Can we go out tonight? We haven't danced together for so long, Jack.. please? You know how much I love to dance.." Mark asked shy, and Jack saw that he was lightly shaking. It must have taken all his willpower to ask him that but all Jack could do was saying that he already had other plans for tonight, thinking it would be no big deal. 

Back then, he was apparently too young and to dumb to realise that he was making the biggest mistake of this life. 

And here he was, sitting on his bed with a wrinkled sheet of paper and a pencil in his hands. He hadn't showerd in two days and he lost a little bit of weight. He wasn't hungry anymore. He stared down at the letter in his hand, his other hand was tensed around the pencil he was holding. 

In front of him lay a photo, showing Mark with his new boyfriend and he teared up again. He could barely read his written words because of the tears in his eyes, obstructing the sight. 

He pressed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a breath and then opened his eyes again. 

 

Dear Mark

I'm sitting in our bed while I am writing this letter, but it feels too big without you in it. When I hear our song on the radio it doesn't sound the same because you're not here with me. When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down, you know why? Because my heart breaks all the time I hear your name. 

I was too dumb to realise all the signs you gave me.

I know now that I should have bought you flowers. I should have held your hand when you couldn't sleep at night. I should have spent all my hours with you when I had the chance. And I should have taken you to every god damn single party because all you wanted to to was dance.

And now my Baby is dancing. But you're dancing with another man..

But it's my fault. I was too egotistic. All I could think of were my own needs. I was so selfish and this caused you, a good, strong man to walk out of my life. And now? Now I never get to clean up the mess I've made and it haunts me everytime I close my eyes. 

But altough it hurts, Mark, I'd be the first to say that I was wrong.  
And I know I'm probably much to late to try and apologize for my mistakes, but there's at least one thing that I can hope for.. 

I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand. I hope he gives you all his hours when he has the chance. I even hope that he takes you to every party, because I remember how much you loved to dance. I hope he does all the things I should have done when I was your man. 

 

I will never stop loving you.  
J. 

 

Jack knew very well that he wouldn't give Mark this letter. He couldn't be egotistic again. He just wrote it to distract himself from another breakdown. He had lots of them but he had to deal with it on his own. 

Mark was happy now and after all Jack had done, he deserved it. Though, he couldn't help himself but hoping that he was missing him too. 

..At least a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)!!  
> I'd be glad for feedback - I'm @septipliercomics on Tumblr, just message me ;)


End file.
